Powder coating compositions are extremely desirable for use in painting substrates in that they are essentially free of organic solvents conventionally utilized in liquid paint systems. Thus, they give off little, if any, volatile material to the environment when heat cured.
Powder coatings comprising (1) a copolymer of a glycidyl acrylate and other olefinically unsaturated monomers, (2) a dicarboxylic acid crosslinking agent, and (3) a polymeric flow control agent were heretofore described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,870 to Santokh S. Labana.
Powder coating materials comprising (1) a copolymer of a glycidyl acrylate and other olefinically unsaturated monomers, (2) a crosslinking agent comprising a mixture of a monocarboxylic acid and a dicarboxylic acid, and (3) a polymeric flow control agent were heretofore described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,930 issued May 1, 1973 to Santokh S. Labana.
Powder coating materials comprising (1) a copolymer of a glycidyl acrylate and other olefinically unsaturated monomers, (2) an anhydride (monomeric and polymeric) crosslinking agent, and (3) a polymeric flow control agent was heretofore described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,781,379 issued Dec. 25, 1973 to Santokh S. Labana and Ares N. Theodore, a coinventor.